Don't blink, pink stars are falling
by NatCastro
Summary: The B.A.U. learned to deal with their losses with time, but now when family is in the middle and some have feelings stronger than others, this ends up being a chase to save not only the girls they can't even think to lose, but to gain some of the happiness they deserve. Morgan and Reid have to make choices that will change their lives forever. In this game no one is totally safe.
1. Chapter 1

_The B.A.U. learned to deal with their losses with time, but now when family is in the middle and some have feelings stronger than others, this ends up being a chase to save not only the girls they can't even think to lose, but to gain some of the happiness they deserve. Morgan and Reid have to make choices that will change their lives forever. In this game no one is totally safe._

**CHAPTER 1**

As the team got together to finish the reports on the last case, Rossi came in looking as satisfied as ever. That surely got everyone's attention, but Garcia was happy to be the first one to point out by nudging Morgan under the table and sending looks over to Reid and JJ. It took just a few short seconds for the team to calm down and put their focus on the Italian guy still standing in the room.

- Spit it out already. - Garcia spoke up.

- Hey Rossi, what has gotten you so happy this morning? - Morgan asked leaning in on his chair and crossing his arms giving his friend a knowing smile.

- You can all figure it out for yourselves tonight at the bar. I'll be having some company for a while.

After that statement the subject was quickly dropped as Hotch and Alex entered the room with their arms full of files.

- Get comfy guys. This will probably take up a lot of our time. - Alex said dropping down on her seat.

Their day couldn't have passed more slowly and Rossi got more excited and nervous with time and since he refused to reveal who the mystery person was the team was also getting pretty anxious. Finally when they were done with their last report for the night they were leaving the B.A.U. when Rossi got a call entering the elevator.

- Are you there already? ... Yes, I'm leaving and taking the team with me... We'll see each other soon enough... Love you too. Bye.

No one wanted to mention anything, but hearing him say he loved someone actually made them at least a little weirded out. They knew Rossi for a few years and that wasn't his normal response. Specially over the phone.

The bar was considered very busy for a Tuesday night and once they got in Rossi went missing so everyone just found a place to be and wait a little more. Morgan and Reid sat in a small table with Garcia while Hotch, Alex and JJ went to the pool table.

- Tonight seems to have a band over. – Garcia said pointing to a poster.

- I heard of them. They are pretty good. – Reid said taking a sip of his root beer and looking over to the bar where Morgan was coming back with his drink and Garcias.

Reid almost jumped out of his skin when he saw the girl next to Morgan. They weren't talking and he didn't even think they noticed each other. But he did. How could he not notice? The girl next to Morgan was wearing a backless shirt, which in all itself is a positive, but the best part was that she had a tattoo. To be more specific, it was a Doctor Who tattoo. One in which only a true fan would understand and boy did he get it.

When Morgan turned to leave he accidentally brushed her shoulder and he got her to turn slightly so he could apologize. She had this short black hair and a long braid to the side. She wore glasses that reminded him of Harry Potter and her smile was adorable. He couldn't see much else, but he liked what he saw already.

- Why are we staring at Morgan? – Garcia whispered next to Reid's ear startling him.

- I'm not staring at Morgan!

- Then why did you ignore me and kept your gaze on him?

- That's not what happened. Sorry, Gacia.

Garcia didn't let go and stared back at where Reid kept his gaze and soon she gasped and Reid stated to shush her.

- It's the girl. I bet it's her. Right? I'm right, right?

- Yeah, Garcia. Please don't tell Morgan.

- Don't tell me what, Pretty Boy? - Morgan asked as he sat down next to Reid.

- Nothing. – Reid said as the same time as Garcia started saying.

- He saw the girl you were talking to. He thinks she's cute.

- Atta boy. Ma man. Go talk to her. – Morgan hit Reid's arm lightly.

Looking back at her she went back to talking to the girl next to her. She seemed slightly out of character. Just like Garcia seemed to most people, but he liked personality. He respected that.

- She looks like a nice girl. Do you need a wing men?

Reid started to rub his hands together and on his pants. Just the thought of going over there to talk to her makes him nervous. Normally he'd brush the thought pass him and not make a move. He wasn't into the whole concept of picking up girls at bars. Or any place. Or pick up any girl anywhere. Ever since Maeve he didn't try anything with anyone and so he thought it would stick like that. But tonight something was different. He wanted the chance to change it. Give a shot at meeting someone new and interesting.

- This is your chance, Reid. If you want I can go and help out. There are two girls anyway.

- I don't think I'm going. – Reid said finishing his root beer.

- And why the hell not? – Garcia asked sounding kind of disappointed.

- She already has company.

- Morgan can take care of that in a matter of seconds. Don't underestimate his powers.

With a heavy sight Reid got up and started to walk slowly towards the girl in the bar. His legs felt heavier than normal so his steps were slower. He couldn't do it. He turned to return to the table, but was surprised by Derek Morgan and his strong arms holding him and dragging him near the bar with both girls that were now laughing loudly. Looking back he saw Garcia wave him and send him a blink while she drank her dirty martini. Damn this night.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Even though Reid didn't really feel all that confident, having Morgan strangely made him feel safer. More sure of himself and if he lost track or didn't know what to say he could start to talk about Doctor Who. Maybe she liked Sherlock. Or Star Wars and Star Trek. He might have found a person that was just as geeky as he was. It would be amazing to share his passion with someone.

As they approached them at the bar he could feel his ability to talk slowly leaving him. Get a grip of yourself, he thought. And shaking the fear away he took one step that wasn't afraid and when Morgan noticed the change, he let go of Reid letting him walk on his own.

- Hey there. – Reid said looking at both girls straight out.

- Hi. – the girl he was watching responded first and the girl that was accompanying her smiled sweetly.

- My name is Spencer Reid and this here is my friend, Derek Morgan. – he pointed to Morgan who was standing next to the girl that smiled at him.

- I'm Cat Louise and this is my sister Natalie. Nice to meet you. – he noticed their voice had a slight hint of accent.

- You're not from here, right? – Derek asked leaning into the bar stool.

- We were born here, but we moved to Italy when we were sixteen. This is our first time back, so it's been a while. Guess the Italian somehow overpowered our English. – Natalie said.

Cat has this short black hair and braid, fair skin and dark chocolate eyes. Natalie has long mahogany hair, lighter skin color and light brown eyes. Even sitting down she looked like she was taller than Natalie. Her glasses were like a modern version of Harry Potter. Her sister also wore glasses, but hers were red framed and rectangular. Cat's nails were small and not painted, while her sister had long dark purple nails. In some ways they were so different, but seeing how they moved and talked you'd have to know they were sisters. They have the same smile and dimples.

They didn't get to talk much when the band started playing a fast up beat song and Natalie jumped from her seat excited.

- Cat, can we please go dancing?! – she joined her hands and started jumping begging her sister and that made them all laugh.

- I can go with you if you'd like. – Morgan said and like any other girl in the bar she took his hand and dragged him to the dance floor.

So Reid took the chance to sit next to Cat who smiled just like her sister did when he introduced himself.

- I saw your tattoo.

- You watch Doctor Who? – her surprised face was actually pretty funny to him.

- Of course I do. It's one of the best shows ever.

- My sister thinks it's a funny tattoo since not many people get it. She has a lot of tattoo. Like four pink stars on the back of her ear. It's mostly because of Under The Dome. A series she is obsessed with.

Cat took the chance to stop rambling to get another drink and one for when her sister got back. When she got nervous she started to talk and sometimes it was hard to get her to shut up. That's a problem she and her sister always had.

- You and your sister like series?

Cat laughed a little turned on her seat to face Reid more.

- I think we like series more than we should. We can never name all of them and we always have a new one. Need to find a new one to watch, you can always talk to one of us. Same with music and books.

Reid got a beer to drink along Cat. It was starting to feel normal. He could go on talking about series and books forever.

- What made you come back to the States?

- We got bored. Plus we have family. It's been so long since we've been here that we just figured it was time. We weren't currently doing anything.

- How long will you be staying here? – he asked looking at his phone that vibrated in his pocket. A message from Garcia.

- We haven't decided yet. – he heard her say.

"You two are just too cute! Keep it up G-man."

He looked over and Garcia was now sitting with JJ and Alex. Now all the girls in the team were drinking and watching him. Just perfect.

- Your friends? – Cat asked.

- Yeah… I think you can guess by now that I don't usually do this. – this was now starting to feel uncomfortable.

- Relax. I don't usually do this either. You're ok. – she blinked and took another sip at her sex on the beach.

After a few minutes Natalie was coming back and Morgan right beside her. She looked flush at jumping and dancing. Standing up and still you saw that even in heels she was a short girl. She wore a black pants, heels, a dark green blouse cut open on the back and a leather jacket. Different from Cat who wore a high waist skirt, a blue shirt, jeans jacket and boots.

- We should really find uncle. He has to be here somewhere. – Natalie said grabbing Cats hand.

Just when they were about to stand Rossi appeared behind them and hugged them at the same time.

- I missed my girls. – Rossi said out loud.

They screamed at the same time turning around to hug him back.

- You should consider picking up the phone once in a while. I was looking for you both for a long time.

- We're sorry. – they said at the same time.

Looking at Morgan and Reid they were both looking rather confused. So this is who they were supposed to meet.

- I guess you've met my nieces. Nat and Cat.

- Don't say it like that. I feel like I'm in a cheesy girl band. – Natalie said.

- This is Morgan and Reid. We just met them. – Cat said pointing to both men who didn't say a word.

- I know them. They are part of my B.A.U. team. – Rossi laughed.

Morgan was the first to step up and start another point of the conversation. Trying to flee from the fact he was almost thinking of asking Natalie to go over to his place. Reid still looked at everyone like he needed to dig a hole and jump in.

- Girls, I'm heading home, but if you want you can stay here and grab a cab back later. – Rossi said taking out some cash.

- We'll do just that, Uncle Rossi. I believe we're in good hands. – Natalie and Cat gave him each a kiss on one of his cheeks.

After Rossi, with Hotch who gave a brief introduction to the girls, left they were taken to the table to meet who was left. JJ, Garcia and Alex. 


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone was ready to call it a night after JJ got a call from her husband who needed some mommy assistance at home. Alex and Garcia left at the same time leaving Morgan and Reid to deal with Rossi's nieces. Not that they actually minded being the last ones, but after they figured out who they were it was like they were twice as careful.

- You guys got awful quiet after Uncle Rossi left. - Cat commented when it was just the four of them again.

- Sorry, you girls just took us by surprise when we saw Rossi with you.

- We thought we were gonna meet a potential girlfriend of his. - Morgan said. Now that idea sounded stupid, but it was always a possibility.

Cat and Natalie bursted into laughter. They knew their uncle was a hardheaded and it would be great to know he'd found someone, but when they were in Italy they got to see some ex-wives and knew it would be a long shot for him to find someone who could keep up with the life style.

- I think he doesn't do blood line dating. - Nat said.

- Especially when it comes to his twin nieces. - They laughed again and since the alcohol helped the mood even the boys were loosen up a bit.

- Now we get it. So you guys spending the night at his house? - Morgan asked as they were heading for the door.

- You call that a house? That mansion of his is so big we almost got lost. - Natalie said laughing.

- That's normal. It took me two minutes to memorize where everything was. - Reid said opening the door.

The girls laughed thinking it was a joke, but it was an accurate thing that had happened when Reid was looking into the blueprint of the house. It took him a week to accept that he didn't memorize it all in a few seconds.

- But yeah. We'll be staying there for a while. - Cat answered.

- do you guys want a ride? We can drop you off on our way home. - Morgan offered.

- Sorry, but Uncle Rossi gave us specific orders not to go home with strangers. We got his private cab number or something like that.

Reid looked at them for a few seconds before he spoke up.

- The odds of us being a harm greater than a cab driver you have never seen is pretty slight. I'm sure we are a lot safer than any other choice you have. Unless Rossi picks you up himself.

Cat looked at her watch and gave a small smile.

- It's late. I'd never call him this late at night. So if you really want to take us home, that would be wonderful.

Walking towards their car a cab was parked at the other side of the road. The driver hitting on the door to grab their attention screamed - hey ladies! I can take you home if you'd like. And maybe I can give you a special discount. - He sounded drunk and sleep deprived.

The girls ignored and Derek and Spencer's first instinct was to put a distance and a barrier between the girls and him so they took their side and walked closer and faster with them.

- There are freaks and there are crazy. Some of them are the same. - Morgan said while opening the back door of his car for the girls.

The whole way home the girls kept sending each other looks. They had already seen photos of Rossi's team and they knew who they were the moment they saw them, but it was too much fun seeing them sort of surprised by Rossi showing up. The only thing unexpected was that they would actually enjoy their company this much right from the beginning.

- You girls have something to do while Rossi is at work? - Reid asked looking at them through the rear view mirror.

- Not actually. We were hoping to help out here.

- wait. What? - Morgan asked looking back at them.

- focus on the road! - Natalie smacked his shoulder hard.

- It's not a big deal. I think you can call us the Italian FBI. We're no BAU, but we manage our weight there. - Cat said like it was no big deal.

Morgan and Reid shared a look. They would have never imagined that those two girls messed around with guns and criminals. They somehow looked too sweet and innocent for this kind of job. Maybe if they met JJ out of the office they would think the same, but it is still something strange.

- So you followed your uncle footsteps?

- Yeah. He made it seem so great when we were younger. We knew it was dangerous and it took a lot of your time since he worked more than we saw him. Even then, it just seemed like the best job ever. - Cat said.

- It was either that, stay in the Italian farm we lived or take care of the family hotel, like our mom. We could never do something less exciting than chasing criminals and kicking their ass. - Natalie said smiling sweetly at them.

- You girls don't seem like the violent type. - Reid said making the girls burst out laughing.

- Oh if you only knew. - Natalie said sharing a knowing look with her sister.

The rest of the car ride was filled with conversation about their work in Italy. Morgan and Reid found it hard to believe in some of the stuff, but truly it they also had some stories that were hard to swallow.

Just turning up a corner they came into view with this huge home. Rossi had the best taste when it came to choosing a place to live. The interior was also of a fine taste. The girls shared a sad smile when looking at the house. Even though they haven't been here since they left, it still brought back memories. Some in which they'd love to forget.

- Out of all the houses he has, even in this town, he chose to live in this one. - Natalie said.

- I know... When he gave me the address I thought the same thing.

They kept talking to each other silently on the back seat until they reached the front of the house.

- We'll see you guys later. Thanks for the ride. - Natalie said waving good bye next to Cat.

They entered the house looking around and from the inside it seemed like a whole different place. Rossi only kept the outside the same.

- do you think he'd approve the change? - Cat asked as they reached the stairs. Looking back at her sister she was staring at the living room.

- I think he'd be grateful he didn't change the outside. - Nat smiled.

- Uncle Rossi said our tire swing is still here. - Cat walked over to the back door.

Staring through the window on the back of the house she could barely see due to the night sky and its poor illumination, but she could picture the huge oak tree with their tire swing and the small lake they would jump into when they were just little girls.

- I wish we could change the past.

- You're not the only one. But it's just our first night back. It'll get better. We'll be just fine in the end of it all.

Nat and Cat held hand and walked out of the house towards the lake. They had to let go of each other's hands and close their jackets even more.

- I don't remember it being this cold. - They said at the same time.

- You both still do this all the time, right? - Rossi's voice came from the darkness a little further from where they stood.

- I thought you'd be asleep by now. We're you waiting up?

Rossi laughed.

- As if. I don't wait up, but I wanted to see if you were ok coming back into this house.

- We're good. - Cat said without much emotion.

- If you guys want I can give you the key to my other house. I just didn't give it earlier, because the maid will be going there tomorrow to fix it up for you.

Nat looked at Cat, but she knew well what they both wanted.

- I think we should be here. It's better this way.

- are you sure? - He asked.

- Yes. It's what we should have done a long time ago. - Cat answered.

Getting closer to them he put his arms around their shoulder as they walked back into the house.

- is anyone up for hot chocolate?

- Yes, please! - The girls answered together again.


	4. Chapter 4

When the girls came downstairs Rossi had breakfast ready for the trio. It had been a long time since they woke up to a kitchen smelling as wonderful as it was just now. Rossi was the best cook they knew.

- what are your plans for today?

- we'd like to be of assistance at the BAU. Just while we are here.

Looking at his niece, Cat, he couldn't understand why they would chose to work more on their off period.

- why would you want to spend your free time working?

Natalie who was resting her head on the kitchen counter lifted her hand while her still asleep voice said

- we don't have anything to do and we don't know anyone else.

- what about your old friends?

That comment lifted Natalie's head and she and her sister stared at their uncle with a puzzful look.

- did you really just ask us about our old friends?

With a small smile he waved the spatula in his hand around.

- forget about that. Let's eat and then head up to the BAU.

Morgan had left his house early this time so he could stop by the coffee shop and head to the BAU. Reid and him talked on their way back about the girls. They obviously had a good time and it had been a while since they'd met someone as fun as they had been. They took Reid dancing and laughed at how awkward he danced. Cat thought it was the sweetest thing and Nat didn't notice much. She was busy dancing next to Morgan, so distraction was a big issue.

- I was thinking. Rossi isn't going to get those girls out of the house so soon and I learned that they both enjoy covers at pubs. Old school kind of way.

- said Morgan sitting next to JJ and Alex.

- Are you planning on visiting The Black Penny? - JJ asked while blowing on her hot mug of coffee.

- I'm down for some covers. Haven't been to Penny in forever! - Garcia said excited to get a night out at a different place.

Reid came in with two books opened and head phones so he wasn't really aware of his surroundings. He bumped into some people, but didn't even look up to apologise.

- Reid, are you okay? - Alex asked while she took his headphones off. It worked seeing as Reid noticed his friends around him.

- Yes. Sorry. I was just a little focused on something. - He sat in his chair and started to flip through the pages of the older book he held.

The team didn't press him any further or else they would end up having to hear him talking about those books for the whole day. Everyone loved the boy, but they couldn't keep up with his brain most of the time so they'd just waste time nodding. And nobody had time for that.

- Reid, we may be heading to Penny this night. Are you in? - JJ said sliding her chair next to his.

- I don't know... I'm reading three books tonight and then... - Garcia cut him off.

- I'll pick Cat and Nat before going. I can pick you up.

That interuption made Reid look down on his books and then his watch.

-I can make time. I guess I can read two books when I get home and the other tomorrow.

Morgan stood from the table he was sitting in and hitting his boys back he made his way to his desk not far from them.

Walking out of the elevator both girls were familiar with the flow a place like this had, but it looked so different from their office in Italy. It looked just as formal, but they still felt a little out of place and maybe alienated with the view. It didn't take long for them to find part of the team reunited and it was an understatement to say they looked a bit surprised. Garcia, being her sweet and loving self, stood up to give them hugs and kisses. Morgan and Reid were the last ones.

- I think I'm just missing the Hotch guy. Where is he? - Cat said taking Reid's chair.

- It's parents day meeting at his son's school. He'll be here later on. - Alex said before heading over to the files storage.

Rossi came a few short minutes later caring two mugs of coffee.

- I know how you girls like my coffee, but it seemed as though I didn't make enough. So here you go.

Nat and Cat took their new mugs of steaming hot magnificant liquid. Thank the gods for Uncle Rossi.

- Thanks. - they said at the same time.

Rossi smiled. The talking together thing could get old pretty quick and he knew that very well, but it's one of the annoying things he missed the most. Everytime people did that around him he thought of them, or when they finished each others sentences. The things those two did together.

- I'm going to my office, so if you need me you know where I'll be. - he kissed their cheeks and smiled - Now you wanted to help and since we don't have any new cases, you'll get to help everyone out with these files.

Looking at each other they stood up and turned to leave just as JJ and Morgan took their shoulders and made them sit again.

- You're ours now.

Damn, suck it up. They thought.

The day didn't go by as slow as they expected and it wa actually a lot of fun to watch as JJ tried to get things done, but Morgan was hiper and on a lot of cafeine and he started making paper planes and throwing it at her head. Garcia was locked away in her own world far from the mess. Reid was the one person that could manage to finish his reports and files by lunch time.

- How do you do it? - Cat asked sitting back on her new chair with copy of some files.

- It's not as bad as my school used to be. Those paper planes normally didn't end up on the blond girl in class, but in me. This, here, is pretty darn easy to handle. - he said pilling his things neatly.

- You had it rough right? - she asked looking at him with simpathy.

- Some have it worse.

- But still. No one should have to endure teen years. They suck. - hearing that from Cat made Nat look at her and just like magnets, Cat looked back and their expressions were like the best poker faces ever.

- I survived teen years.

- You did good. - she kissed his cheek and went back to her reports.

Maybe so. He thought smiling to himself.

As everyone was heading out of the building Morgan stopped both girls and Rossi.

- We're heading to Penny's tonight. Cover night. Would you guys like to join us?

Rossi excused himself for a call and as polite as ever he declined Morgans kind offer.

- You girls?

Cat was the first to say stright out - and I quote - "What the hell. Of course we're going."

So saying good bye to their uncle they joined the rest of the Team to enjoy cover night.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

There are few things that Cat and Nat like more than a good cover band, drinks and dancing. Maybe those few things would include having a night in reading a book or watching some series, but tonight they wanted to dance. And it wasn't even hard seeing as though they had gotten the green light to spend money on fun and the team made them feel very welcome.

Garcia was at the bar getting tequila shots for everyone with Morgan by her side. It didn't go unnoticed to her that Morgan and Reid looked like dogs with their ears standing every time those two girls were around and she liked it. Seeing Morgan excited about someone new that wasn't the girl next door was good and Reid needed it. He was alone for far too long for her liking and now this seemed like a breath of fresh air. She was nothing like the rest of the group when it came to profiling, all she did was sit on her pretty behind and be the genius she is known to be.

- Tell me. How are you? – Garcia asked bumping her elbow on Morgan's side.

- Tell you what, Mama?

- You and Reid can't fool anyone. Especially me, you know that, right?

Looking around Morgan noticed no one at the table seemed to be in a hurry. So he took a seat waiting for the damn bartender to get their tequilas.

- There is nothing going on. Just testing the water for a bit.

- Careful, don't want you to drown for going in too quickly. She's Rossi's niece and she is really nice. Give her a chance.

He fixed his posture to face Garcia and with a darn sexy smile he winked her way.

- Now all that needs pushing is Reid's head. - she whispered to herself.

The bartender came their way and got their tequila bottle and shot glasses. The conversation between Morgan and Garcia was dead and buried. She knew Morgan was fast on his feet and he didn't need her to talk him into anything. So her effort was going to be tested once she got to talk to G-man.

- How long are you guys planning on staying? – Alex asked after their first shot. Reid was coughing and Cat, not even looking at him, was weakly tapping him on the back.

- We don't have a specific time to go back to Italy. – Nat said eating some fries and licking her fingers. Not lady like, but totally Nat like.

- What about work. Don't they give you a limit? – JJ said while pouring another shot of tequila.

- Our job is a lot more flexible than yours. This is our first vacation in almost five years. We didn't feel the need so we just held for as long as possible until we got desperate to leave Italy and see uncle Rossi.

Cat said that with a bit of a sadness in her eyes and Reid noticed. He didn't say anything because he knew that it was none of his business and they weren't close enough to share background that deep. He did what he thought was a friendly thing, he took her hand between his and pressed. Her cold hands soon began to be heated by his warm hands. It felt nice. The contact with someone else. Cat looked at him and smiled just as sweet as the smile when they met. No judgment, no awkwardness, just simple and plain sweetness. It came naturally to the twins and it might just be the reason why they are so likable.

- I for one think it would be a lot more fun if you both joined the B.A.U. – Garcia said with a hint of a joke, but Morgan was the one to get the hint and hit her lightly with his elbow.

Garcia sent a smile his way, but he just took a shot of pure tequila. He didn't want fast and steady. He didn't do fast and steady. All he wanted was someone for the good times and it was a way to get away from work. If they were in the middle of it, well… He didn't know very well how he would handle the whole work/relationship concept. But if anyone were to ask him about this now, he would say no way. He was good where he was, being the guy he was. No settling down now.

- Hey, can we have a word. – JJ said to Morgan.

He threw his arms up. He wanted a quiet night and now he was going to be questioned the whole night. Even if he wanted something with Natalie, this was destroying his chances. But he ignored his annoyances and followed JJ to one side. Looking back Nat had a serious face, but smiled when their eyes met.

- Garcia said she was going to talk to you.

- You can bet she did.

- I know. I saw you both talking and figured it was about this. I had a small chat with Nat today at the office and she said that even though she and Cat haven't been here long, they are in love with the town. They are from New Orleans so it's a new city for them. – she stopped talking, but since Morgan didn't say anything, she continued – All I want is for you to take it easy. Garcia is all happy that you and Reid seem interested in them and I know that if she could, she would probably make you date her now. But just get to know her first. Nat and her sister are good girls and Rossi would hate to have to beat you and Reid for hurting them.

- Rossi doesn't have to worry about anything. And neither do you. I'm not planning anything serious and Pretty Boy doesn't move fast.

Satisfied with their conversation they made their way back to the table. Three shots had been done while they were gone and now Cat, Nat and Alex were dancing ridiculously on the dance floor when the cover band started to play their first song.

Morgan took the chance to have a lot more to drink and soon enough he had forgotten about JJ and Garcia and went to the dance floor. Inside the pub it was hot so he took off his shirt and no one dared stop him.

The songs were great choices and everyone was dancing. Morgan had gotten Nat one of those fruit drinks and since she was strong as hell with alcohol it took almost a whole bottle of tequila and some other drinks to get her drunk. She was dancing against Morgan for a while now and he was not complaining one bit since he had his hands on her the whole time.

There was even a moment when they started to play Don't You Forget About Me and Cat flipped grabbing Reid's bringing him to the dance floor and since he was drunk just like the rest of them, he didn't resist to dance with Cat. The twins even sing/screamed at the same time. It was something special to have these guys with them while they had so much fun. They didn't give themselves the luxury to have this much fun when they were home so this was very new to them.

Coming closer to Cat he actually stood with his face just inches away from hers. She could feel his breath on her lips and this just made thigs become foggy and clear all at once. What the hell was wrong with her? This is what she wanted so why was she nervous. The he came even closer and sang for her.

Don't you try and pretend

It's my beginning

We'll win in the end

I won't harm you

Or touch your defenses

Vanity, insecurity

That was the end for them as Cat looked breathless up at him and for the first time in his life Spencer Reid took matters on his own hands and held her face and kissed her. Right on the middle of dance floor, to the sound of one of her favorite songs.

- Reid? – Cat said out of breath.

- Shh. – he said as he began to kiss her again and she didn't try to stop him. She just wrapped her arms around him and he settled his hands on her waist.


	6. Chapter 6

It was almost time to leave and Reid didn't leave Cat's side. She was amazed at how quick it was for her to just like him. It was easy to talk to him and to have a good time. They spent little time together, but sometimes it just takes a glance and this was it. When they met she knew he was her kind and in a strange way she knew she was his type of girl. Not a confidence thing… Just a know yourself and you shall find your match.

Cat saw the look that everyone had on their faces. Probably the same she had when they started kissing, but now all she wanted to do was get away from all the noises and all those people. She was a party person and she never refused a dance night, but right now the only thing she wished for was a quiet and lonely place just for her and Reid.

The kiss was perfect not only for Cat, but for Reid too. He was blushing more from the kiss then from how hot it was. JJ and Garcia were having little girl fits and Alex just stared at them like they were aliens, but she had the most lovely amazed smile on her face. Morgan was standing to the side smiling proudly at him with his hands on Nat's shoulders as she hopped on her heels.

- Do you want to leave? – Cat asked.

- Are you serious? – and for a moment Cat thought she was going way too fast.

Reid took her hand and walked over to the table where all their stuff was and took her bag and keys.

- We're going with your car, ok? – cat just nodded and looked at the three girls who were drinking and smiling.

Cat turned and waved to her sister signaling she was leaving with the car. Nat just waved her good bye and sent her kisses in the air.

- Where are we going?

- I'm taking you to a place where I usually go to keep to myself. I'm going to show you the stars, impossible girl. – he said opening the door so they walked outside hand in hand. – I'm sorry if this is going too fast. I'm not like this normally and I think that if I slow down I'll just convince myself on stopping and I don't want to stop. There is nothing rational about this, but it feels right.

Noticing he was starting to ramble like she did when she was nervous she held his face like he did with her and pressed his forhead on hers and smiled.

- If it feels right, then it probably is. Don't stop, 'cause you started something and if you get stuck I'm going to be the person to kick your ass to get moving again. – she gave him a peck on the lips and another on his cheek hugging him.

- You're something else.

Cat smiled opening her car door.

- Show me the stars, sweetie. – Reid smiled bigger than ever closing her door and heading to the driver's seat.

- Shall we? – he turned the key excited to be doing something not so rational.

Buckling her seatbelt she put down her window and turned up the radio. It turns out coming back to the States was the best choice she and her sister made! Maybe everything in the past happened for a reason, even her worse decisions. But this one was one of the golden ones. No decision could surpass this.

The drive was silent and not once did it feel weird. The wind hitting her face making her hair fly everywhere and how her nose was freezing and the songs in her sisters pen drive was just perfect.

- We're here. – he told her.

- This is an old building. Really old building. Is there a living soul in there? 'Cause I know that there are some dead ones.

Reid smiled at her and took her hand.

- Is Cat Woman scared of an old building.

- Not really. I watch Supernatural, I can handle anything. – she said smiling and taking the first step to the building falling apart.

Inside it was dusty and dark and she could hear dripping from far away. She couldn't deny she was a little scared of a place like this. Nat was normally the one with the guts to go into places like this when she screamed at everything begging her sister to live.

- I can tell your scared from your posture and how you hold yourself. It's ok. The ghosts are friendly. – Reid said turning on the phone flashlight. – Follow me. – he said holding her by her shoulders.

They walked up four flights of stairs and by the end there was a metal door that made the biggest noise when opened.

- We are here. – he held the door open for her to walk through and she was amazed by the view.

It wasn't like she saw the whole town from where they were, but seeing as though they were high she could see some and it was so dark where they were that she actually saw so many stars it was amazing. He did take her to see the stars.

The way it all was happening so fast and not fast enough she had to look up to hold back those happy emotional surprised tears that were coming. How could this happen?

- Are you crying? – he asked coming to stand by her.

Cat closed her eyes and shook her head. There was no denying something like this to anyone, much less a profiler. Reid didn't say anything, he just wrapped his arms around her small figure and held her close. He kissed the top of her head until she calmed down.

- Sorry about this. I'm usually not this emotional, it's Nat's part to cry most of the time. - she smiled up at him.

- It's ok. – he walked over to a couch that was covered by plastic. – This is where I stay.

He took off the plastic and waited for her to sit so he could sit next to her.

- You're the first person I take up here. – he said looking at the stars.

- Why is that?

- I didn't feel like sharing one of the few places I had to myself.

Cat leaned into his side and let her head fall to his shoulder.

- Thanks for showing it to me.

- If it feels right, then it probably is. – he quoted her and took her hand in his once again.


	7. Chapter 7

_I am so so so sorry for how long it took me to upload this chapter. I have been so busy with college and work that I completely forgot._

_I'm also sorry for the spelling mistakes I may make. It's been a while since I've written anything in English, so I might make the dumbest mistakes here and there. Thank you for everything._

CHAP. 7

A week had passed since Reid and Cat had their night on the roof looking at stars. They were finally in a place of comfort for both of them. It wasn't too much and things were moving slowly. Reid had to endure three days of JJ, Garcia and Alex asking him all kinds of things from that night and Garcia was not one to be shy about her questions. Since the team didn't keep mentioning on what happened, Rossi still didn't know, at least that's what they were hoping for. Keeping things from a profiler is so damn hard, especially Rossi.

Garcia stepped inside the room where everyone was sited and with her remote she pulled up photos of three twin couples. First one showed a boy and girl laid with their backs to the ground, hands tied together, covered in bruises and cuts. There were burn marks on their sides and places where you could see that the skin was cut off in pieces. The other two looked like that one, but there was barely any face left for them to figure out who they were.

- God what happened? – JJ asked as she sat next to Morgan and Alex.

- These, my lovely, were Sam and Jackie. Twins, 27 year olds. Jackie was a nurse and Sam was a layer. They went missing almost two months ago and found a week later like this outside of a high school. The second photo shows us Layla and Michael, 24 year old twins that went missing a month ago and found at the bottom of a river two blocks from the same high school, also a week after. And our last ones were Mickey and Jude, 19 year old twins that went missing almost three weeks ago and were found last night by a couple that went camping. Guess this, it was by the woods on the back of the high school.

- The way our unsub is working we have a week or two at best to find him before he can make a grab for his next victims. So far we have a common place with the dumping sight. Reid and Alex can check the high school. Rossi and Morgan go check out the dumping spots. I'll head to the morgue. We'll meet up here after that. Garcia, I need you to get a hold of the victims families. We'll need to talk to them. JJ.. – Hotch looked at JJ who got up nodding. She's the one with most sensibility to talk to the families.

The room was cleared and the team stopped dead on their chairs once he saw Cat and Nat taking a man and woman to one of the rooms on the far back of the office.

- Is that… - Hotch asked straight faced.

Garcia started to mess with one of her folders and pulled a photo out.

- Those two are Olivia and George Jackson, parents of Mickey and Jude.

- What the hell do they think they are doing? Rossi, get them out of here. They are not from the B.A.U. They do not work this case, or any in this country for that matter.

Hotch left the groups side almost spitting fire their way. This was, not only afamily matter, but a professional one that Rossi needed to handle.

Reid looked as though he wanted to talk to Cat who was grabbing two cups of water and stepping back into the room without even seeing the team stare at them, but Rossi held his arm back and stepped in front.

- I'll handle this. JJ, can you go with Morgan while I deal with this?

- Sure. – She said already walking out with Morgan by her side.

Morgan didn't even want to ask what that was all about. He got close to Nat this last week. They went to the movies and once she even went to his place and made him dinner. Those were days and nights that he was slowly learning to appreciate. They shared a couple of kissed and made out a few times, but it just seemed like a teenager thing, because they never went further than that. Now she was working a case they were just filled in on what it was, so he couldn't figure it out how they knew who to call. They got the ball rolling on things before they did. He was gonna let Rossi work his way into figuring out what was going on and later he'd figure it out.

Rossi knocked on the door silently and opened to find the parents sat on a couch. They were holding hands and smiling sadly at the ground, while Nat was leaning against the wall and Cat sitting at the chair across from the victims parents.

- I'm sorry to interrupt, but Detectives, I need a quick word. – Rossi said low.

Both girls excused themselves and walked out of the room.

- What do you girls think you're doing? This isn't a game and I never said you'd work with us.

- Actually, the Detective department in Italy had a meeting with the FBI here and they are lending us to the B.A.U. for a few months. It wasn't even our idea. – Cat said with a light smile on her face.

- Yeah, we got a call earlier and met up with the head of your department and they gave us the file and said we should start as soon as possible, so we let the first contact in field be with you guys, since we wouldn't have time to go over it with you and the team. – Nat said taking off her long jacket.

- We were trying to figure out more on the background of the families of the victims, so we called them in. – Cat said looking at her watch.

- We have to go. The other family is supposed to be here in half an hour. – Nat said putting her hand on the door handle.

Rossi rubbed his eyes frustrated. What a mess.

- Okay, keep on going with the interview and see if you can link their twins with any of the other victims or the high school. Anything text us.

The girls smiled towards their uncle and made their way back into the interview room.

Rossi walked into the morgue and found Hotch ready to leave.

- They are here under orders. They were notified this morning.

- Yeah. Chef called me after I left.

- So what did you find here.

- The girl was killed from strangulation and the boy drowned. The boy died first, maybe two or three hours before the girl. This unsub is smart. He knows just where to cut and where to hit for it not to be fatal. He knows what they can take.

Back at the B.A.U. the team was gathered around the table, even Cat and Nat that spent most of their morning talking to the families.

- So our unsub is male, mid-thirties, most likely lives alone somewhere big and excluded so he can torture his victims in privacy. – JJ said staring at the file from the last victims. – Garcia, where were they taken from?

- I believe their house. Jude paid a cab with her credit card at 02:17 a.m. on the night she went missing. And from the pictures I got out of her phone she was with two other girls. – Garcia said while she typed away on her notebook.

- JJ, go talk to the friends and see what they can tell us about that night or if something was happening in her life. Find everything out about her and her brother. – Hotch said.

- On it. – JJ said walking out of the room.

- Cat and Nat, I want you to go to our first victims' house and go through everything you can find. Any notes, or calendar they had, we want it. – The girls raised and walked out as fast as they could without making a run for it.

- The high school has something to do with this. He has a passage to pass, so I want Reid and Garcia to go through everything. Maybe our unsub went to school there. Check all the students that had a twin or lost a sibling that was close to them that use to study or work there. Morgan and Alex, I want you to go to the second victims house. Rossi and I will go to our last victims house.

- Reid, look at this. There was a swim team back in the early eighties. The team had only one girl. Alison Spears, her brother Daniel Spears was the captain and after a celebration party for the team, she went missing. A week later, they found her body on school grounds. – Garcia said reading a news report from that time.

- Why would they allow a girl on an all-boys swim team?

- From what I can tell, it was the only way Daniel would join them. They rather have a girl on the team then the best swimmer leave. He'd never do anything without Alison. He was diagnosed with OCD. Everything he did was in double. That's why his sister was always with him, so he had everything in double.

- Did they find her killer? – Reid asked pushing his chair closer to Garcia.

- No. They investigated for three months, but there were no leads and the case went cold pretty fast. Daniel never got over this. He dropped out of school and when he turned twenty one his records went missing. It's like he vanished. – Garcia stared at her screen with the picture of his sister and the coincidence of how her body looked to their victims now was something she couldn't ignore. – Do you think he's our unsub? – Garcia asked barely a whisper.

- Hard to tell. What would be his stressor?

- Maybe this? – Garcia showed him her computer screen

_"__30 year reunion. Class of 1984"_

- Now look at the date. The same as when the body was found and the same date his sisters body was found.

Reid picked up his phone and called Hotch.

- Hotch, I think we may have found our unsub.

Garica started typing on her computer desparate to find him.

- Yeah, he's not on any system and he might have changed his identity, but Garcia is looking for him now.

- Hard to believe these 27 year old twins lived together. – Cat said looking at a photo album and Nat just stared at her. – What?

- We are 32 year olds that live together in Italy and right now we live with our uncle. We can't judge them. – she smiled. – Plus, it's safe not to live alone.

- Didn't do them much good.

- Whoever did this, knew them, or at least studied them to know when it would be a good opportunity to grab them. And I do believe it's a man that works alone, which would mean he is one tough son of a bitch.

Nat moved to the woman's room and started to look into her drawer next to her bed.

- Bingo! – she screamed making Cat jump and drop the photo album.

- What the hell! – Cat came into the room angry.

- Found her journal. And she seems to be talking about a new swim coach at her gym. – Nat reads and stops for a minute and looks at her sister. – This was one kinky woman.

- Worse then you?

- Let's not get ahead of ourselves now, but damn. They had sex on the gym pool.

- Stop reading that and just set it aside so we can take that in.

- Fine. Jerk. – Nat said closing the journal.

- Bitch. – Cat responded smiling.


	8. Chapter 8

_Someone brought up why Nat and Cat call Rossi, Uncle Rossi and not Uncle Dave and I have to be honest that I forgot about it. They always call him Rossi on the show that I just went with it. Sorry. It really is odd for them to call him by his last name. I'll try to change it and not make it so weird. I really did forget to make them call him by his first name._

CHAP. 8

Back at the B.A.U. they had the photo of how Daniel might appear to be in his thirties since he went off grid. JJ was making a statement on TV for people to be extra cautious, specially twins, since those were his victims by choice.

After Nat and Cat went over the journal they collected and some other stuff like notebook, photo albums, calendar and even Sam's camera. They spent the night going over everything in their lives and the only new thing was the guy Jackie was seeing. She seemed to keep him a secret, because her brother was over protective and wanted background check on everyone she dated and for once she wanted something normal. So she wouldn't talk about her personal life and he wouldn't talk about his. The last thing on her journal was an entry from two days before the date she and Sam went missing. It said that she was ready to introduce the guy to Sam at a dinner in their house. She never mentioned his name.

- This, ladies and gentlemen, is David Spring. A.K.A. Daniel Spears. – Garcia said putting up a picture of a blond guy, dark eyes, muscular and mean looking.

- How could a sweet girl like Jackie fall for someone that looks like he's about to punch a wall like that?

- Good girls like bad boys. Common mistake. – Nat said picking at her nail.

Morgan stared at her just like the rest of the team and Rossi had a serious face. Cat was ready to change the subject, but her uncle was faster.

- So she meets him at the gym, they have something and then when he finds out she has a twin he goes nuts? – Rossi asked not quite convinced.

- I think he was already getting out of control. – Alex said pulling a document. – The school had a poster outside for the reunion two days before the dinner, he might have seen it and on those two days he had three complains about how he was snapping at people and almost started a fight with a guy. Learning that his new girlfriend had a twin brother didn't help him forget his sister, it just made him more angry. Maybe that was what drove him over the edge. His school came back at the same time he found out about Sam.

- That makes sense. He changed identity to run away from what had happened in his passed. He didn't want to be Daniel without Alison. But this doesn't explain why he killed both of them. I would understand if he killed the brother, but both doesn't seem right. – Morgan said sitting down.

Reid kept flipping some files and at last he closed the last one and looked up.

- Garcia, can you put up the photos from each of the houses where they were abducted from?

Garcia played with her control and the pictures came side by side.

Reid got up from his seat and pointed at them.

- His OCD. He has an obsessive need for order. Everything is in two, see. The chairs are aligned in two against the wall. The cups on the table. The pictures. Everything he ordered in two sets. – Reid said pointing out the pictures had a pattern to them.

- Okay. So he killed both of them, because he can't just kill one person. – Morgan said crossing his arms.

- Always in two. He could never continue being Daniel, when his half didn't exist. Instead of killing himself he reinvented himself. – Cat said writing something down.

- We are still missing something. He tortures them for what? – JJ asked. – I can't believe he get's off on it.

- Maybe not that. Maybe when his sister was kidnaped he would have waited for some sign that she was hurt. Since nothing happened he believed she was okay, but then they found her body. Like twin telepathy. He would believe that if his sister was hurting he would feel or at least know since she was his twin. – Nat said grabbing her sisters notes and adding something to it.

- David is experimenting on these twins then. He's trying to prove twin telepathy exists by inflicting pain in one twin and then the other with the same one and see if they react to the others pain. That's why it takes longer for him to kill. – Alex says rubbing her forehead.

- Garcia, find us an address. Nat and Morgan, head down to the gym and talk to everyone. Get as much information on David as we can. Reid and Cat, talk to the last victims family and figure out if any of them went to that gym or knew David. JJ and Alex, same thing with the second victim. We need to find a connection as to how he crossed paths with the other victims.

Morgan and Nat were in a very quiet drive towards the gym he worked, but Nat was very bad at keeping quiet so she turned on the radio.

An upbeat song was playing. It didn't fit their situation and it made the car ride a little more awkward then it should. Not that they would have time to talk or be all over each other these past couple of days with the case and all, but she had hopes for at least a talk.

Morgan changed the station and a bastille song came on and Nat started to sing in a very low voice to the lyrics of Flaws. It made Morgan a little uncomfortable, but he wasn't going to ruin her mood. She avoided him today and last night so maybe he needed to get on her good side again. He knew he should have called or something else, but work got in the way. It always does, but she knows the drill. She's also part of this life style.

- We're here. – He said turning the engine off and stepping out of the car.

- Let's move this. Makes me sick he plays with these people just because they are twins. – She said straight faced.

- I get why this hits close to home, but you have to keep your feelings in check here.

Nat breathed deep and looked at Morgan. He could see the anger in her eyes, but didn't say anything for the best.

- My emotions are in check. I know how to do my job.

- Keep in mind this isn't your job either. You're here as a borrowed asset to us. – He knew it was cruel and uncalled for, but he needed her to feel something towards him right now instead of indifference.

Natalie didn't respond to his comment. She decided to suck it up and move along with whatever she needed to do to get this job done.

As they stepped into the gym they could hear heavy breathing and machines working along the weight being pulled. It was a really big place and it was strangely crowded for a midday workout.

The sweet woman at the front desk asked Morgan how she could help him with a loving smile that maybe made Nat want to pull her ponytail to wipe the floor, but Nat chose to stand behind Morgan looking around to see if she could spot their suspect walking around. She blocked their conversation when she saw the woman pull out a pen and write on his hand.

Morgan turned to Nat who was looking at a the gym really serious and he closed his hand tight. He was acting like a jerk and he hated it, but he would deal with the aftermath later. Now he had a job to get done.

- Kara said that he hasn't come to work in over a week.

- What does that mean?

- That he'll lose his job once he gets back. If he gets back. And that we don't need a warrant to search through his office. – he showed her the key and tried to send her a warm smile.

- Okay. But if he hasn't shown up, he must be on the run.

- We'll see that too. We got his files, there is a number for his bank account, as well as an address and phone number. I'm sending this to Garcia so she can check it out and the Address we're sending it to Hotch. Now we just search his office and hope to find something. Let's check that out, Bambi eyes.

- Bambi eyes? Really? – Nat called after him as he walked away towards the stairs heading down to where the pools and his office was.

- It's cute. – the woman, Kara, said.

- Yeah… Too freakin' adorable. – Nat said as she walked after Morgan. – Hey, Hollywood, wait up damn it.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAP. 9

Cat was sitting next to Reid in an old sofa trying not to sneeze. Damn allergies. Reid had noticed and sent her a smile thinking maybe that could make her feel better somehow. And somehow it did make her focus on something other than her nose, since they were waiting for Mickey and Jude's mom to appear from her office.

- I'll call her again. Just a moment. – Mr. Burns said standing up from an old chair by the kitchen.

- Nat is better at talking to people. It would have been better for her to come here instead of me. I get a sick feeling having to talk to people who just lost someone.

- Hard to believe Natalie would be better. She seems so emotional. Not that you're not emotional, it's just that she shows her emotions a lot more.

Cat took a sip of the water that was handed to her when she came in.

- Yeah, but she's better at shutting her emotions off too.

- I get it. I do. There was a time when I didn't know how to do this, because it takes more than what a book can teach you. Morgan and Hotch helped me.

The footsteps were getting closer and from what they could hear Mrs. Burns was coming too this time around.

- I'm sorry to make you wait. I was dealing with some of our family members.

- There's no problem. We just need to make a few questions and check their rooms once again.

- Why? – Mr. Burns asks sitting next to his wife in the couch next to the one Cat and Reid are sitting.

- We think that maybe they could have had some kind of contact with the person that killed them. There was a connection with the first couple of twins. So we have to ask. Do you know this man? – Reid showed them the photo they had.

- He goes by the name David Spring, or you could have known him as Daniel Spears. – Cat continued.

- No. I don't think so. – Mrs. Burns said taking the pictures into her own hands – Is this the guy that hurt my babies?

Mr. Burns looked up and shut his eyes while rubbing his wifes back. Mrs. Burns let out a loud sob and handed the photo back.

- Did any of them frequent a gym or swimming classes of any kind?

- No. Jude was an outdoor girl. She liked to exercise outside. She use to jog in the morning and sometimes she'd get Mickey away from his computer long enough for him to join her. They were really close. Always were. – Mr. Burns explained while he went to get a photo album.

- Can you just maybe tell me a few places they use to frequent together? And while we talk, Cat can take a look at the rooms. – Reid said and Mrs. Burns walked towards the hallway towards the rooms.

Reid looked at the Mr. Burns and waited, but it didn't take long for him to start talking. The twins liked to go to the movies. They went every month and had dinner out every Sunday. Sometimes their parents would go, but they tried not to. It was good to have them out of the house and together. Mrs. Burns is a psychologist and believed that every Friday was family lunch together and Sunday was a day for her twins to bond.

They had a close group of friends and they use to go out almost every Saturday to a local club. It was small and mostly played old music. They weren't into parties, so when the twins didn't show up on Sunday morning for breakfast and their beds were still set from the day before the parents knew something was off.

- Do you know the name of the club they like to go?

- It's one five blocks from here 'The Night Owl' I think.

Cat came back with a camera and notebook. Reid finished his conversation and his notes and stood up as they said their good byes to the parents.

- Let's eat. Please. I beg of you. – Cat said as she closed the car door loudly. – Sorry. – she whispered.

- There is an IHOP right on the next block. We can eat there if you'd like.

- IHOP?! Do you have any idea how long it has been since I've eaten there? What are you still doing not taking me there? Move it, Sweetie.

Reid smiled at how excited she got to eat at such a place. It wasn't fancy, it wasn't a date and she still had the most amazed look. It was something that made him feel good about himself. He got her to smile like this. Well, IHOP did, but he was taking her there.

This was the first time they went out to eat together and it made Reid laugh seeing Cat stuff her face with food. She could eat double the amount he did, and still have place for dessert.

- So I'm guessing we're going to the club after we're finished with luch? – Cat asked still eating.

- Yeah. We'll see what they know about the twins last night and then head back to the station to go over some of the things we collected. Garcia will need the notebook and we can go over the rest.

Cat finally finished her plate and Reid asked for the bill. As they waited, Cat took out her wallet and Reid stopped her with a serious face that made her laugh.

- I'm not letting you pay. I ate twice as much.

- And I don't mind. I'm paying.

Since this was the first time they were eating together Cat let it slide. She hoped for more chances to pay for his part.

They left soon after paying the bill and stopped the car in front of a small club. It had little to no movement now in the middle of the day. The day started to chill as dark clouds rolled in and Cat took her leather jacket and zipped it shut. The club was dark and silent, the only sound they could hear was Cat's boots hitting the wooden floor.

- Hey, we don't open 'til five. – an older lady said from under the counter.

- I'm sorry. We're with the B.A.U. I'm Doc. Spencer Reid and this is my partner Cat Louise. – they showed them their badges. Cat showed the one from Italy, but the woman didn't seem to even notice.

The older lady threw a dirty rag on the floor and looked at them from head to toe and offered them a drink, which they politely declined.

- What is this about officers?

- Do you know the people in the photo? – Cat asked showing her a photo of the twins together. It was the most recent photo they had.

- Yeah, of course I know them. They come here all the time. Are they in some kind of trouble? Because, you know, they seemed like great kids.

Cat and Reid took a seat at the bar and held out another picture. David and the other victims.

- What about these?

- I think I saw this man a few times. I'm not sure, but I don't remember seeing these other kids. What's going on?

- This is David Spring, we have reason to believe he is involved in the deaths of Mickey and Jude and some other victims.

The lady looked scared and shocked. She drew out a bottle of vodka and took a swig at it.

- I can't believe this. I have some cameras in the front and the back. If you want it, I can give you a copy of whatever you need.

- That would be great. Thanks. – Cat said as the distraught woman walked towards a room.

At the end of the day, the team reunited in their briefing room. The cameras showed David once talked to Mickey when he was out for a smoke and his sister when she went to get Mickey back inside. They had maybe two other meetings like that one in over a month. And by what JJ and Alex found in the last familie, Layla use to go to that gym for swimming class, but said dropped out after an incident between a boyfriend and David.

Finally they had a connection between the unsub and the victims. Garcia spent most of her time looking for anything that would help them figure out where he was now. Since his address ended up being for a deposit locker. It had his name and after a warrant they found things from his sister. Everything he had was for that time.

- What do we do now? – Alex asked holding her head between her hands.

- We have to see if Garcia can find any movement. By credit card or phone activity. I'm going to check if they found anything that may help us find where he keeps them. – Rossi said walking pass his nieces.

- This sucks. – Cat said throwing a furry ball at the wall next to the door where Garcia was standing.

- I found three places under the name David Spring, two are apartments and the other is a building that has been under renovation for almost seven months, but the renovation was cut short due to payment. – Garcia said pulling up the addresses and photos on the board.

- How long has the place been empty? – JJ asks.

- It's been four months since the renovation stopped.

- Just enough time. – Nat said jumping up the same time as her sister.

- Let's go.

- Wait.. Not just yet. I got a track on him. – Garcia said looking down at her tablet. – He's in Kansas.

- What the fuck? How can he be in Kansas? – Cat asked dropping her jacket on the chair.

Morgan, Reid and Rossi walked into the room followed by Hotch.

- We have a problem. They found two bodies in Kansas. – Hotch said throwing the pictures on the table.

The photos showed two bodies. Two young girls hanging from a tree. Their bodies was carved "Stop" and the other "Looking". They were identical, not like all other twins.

- He changed his M.O. He never went after the same sex, or identical ones. – Morgan said.

- Maybe he got frustrated that it wasn't working so he targeted the ones that were almost the same. Same sex and same appearances may be what he's looking for to achieve perfection. – Reid said.

Cat looked at Natalie and they shared a look despair. No one should suffer like this, much less because someone was having a melt-down and wanted to play god with twins, just 'cause they were twins.

- Garcia, where is he right now? – Nat asked.

- It looks like he is in Lawrence.

- Then let's go. – Cat said gathering her things.

Rossi and Hotch looked at each other and Hotch just nodded. No words were said, but he knew what Rossi needed.

- I can't let you girl go. – Hotch's voice was loud and clear.

- What? Why not?

- This is getting too close to your case. He doesn't need to see that what he targets is also working on his case.

- That may make him make a mistake. We can help. – Nat said trying desperately to change Hotch's mind, but he wasn't going to change and from the look of everyone in the room, they agreed with his choice.

Everyone except for Nat and Cat.

- Does this mean we are staying? – Cat pushed herself against the wall.

- Yes. We also need people here to look at the location he might have kept his other victims.

Nat looked at everyone in the room and her eyes lingered on Morgan. He wouldn't even look at her. Frustrated she looked at Rossi who gave her a sad smile.

- This better not be another one of your ways to keep us safe. This is different. This is our job. – Nat said pointing her finger at her uncle.

- I know. But today. Now, this is not your job. And you are here to work on local cases. – Rossi said forcefully.

- Fine. We're staying, but we want to be updated on everything. – Cat said writing down the address to the building. – We're leaving now. Bye.

Nat and Cat walked out of the room and Reid came after them.

- Cat, I'm sorry you girls can't join us, but you have to understand this is for the best.

- I get it that you guys don't want us there, but if you gave us a chance we could actually help.

Nat didn't want to be in the middle of their conversation and walked out.

- I… I had a relationship once and she died. In front of me and I couldn't do anything. Now that this is happening, well, I don't want anything to happen to you. Can you accept this?

Cat smiled sadly. Reid didn't deserve the pain of losing someone like that. She didn't know what happened. How long it had been or how he was doing, but she could understand part of his fear.

- I get it. I'm not happy, nor will I ever be happy with being left behind for "protection", but I can accept this. For you. Okay?

- Okay. – Reid stepped closer and pecked her lips quick.

Cat smiled and followed him as he walked back to the room.

- I'll call. – he said.

- I know. – Cat said.

Nat walked back to her sisters side and dragged her away from the place.

- You make me sick. – Nat said.

- Yeah, 'cause you never acted like this.

- Never.

- Just wait 'til Morgan get's his head straight. – Cat smiled teasing her sister.

- Hollywood isn't going to do anything. He has Karas phone now. – Nat said annoyed.

- Well I think someone is jealous.

- Never.

- Twin telepathy. – Cat said joking.

- Nope. Way too soon for that.

- Guess you're right.

- Always.

They both got into the car and drove to the address they had.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

As their car stopped near the small building, Cat felt like cursing the universe. She hated places like this, but people are sure creepy and most of the time she finds herself inside buildings like this. Dark, broken and straight out of a Japanese horror movie. The ground was mostly just dirt and mud spots from recent rain. Which was soon to come back. Looking up the sky was a dark grey, just about to welcome the night and some heavy storm.

- There is mud everywhere! – Cat complained pulling her feet away from all the mud spots.

- Not a good day to wear your new boots, huh? – Nat asked.

She had to give it up to him though. This place was miles away from civilization and surrounded by a small, but still generous piece of green. The trees were so dense together it made it more dark and creepy. Just what Cat needed.

- Chill out, will you? I'm getting this weird vibe from you and it's killing the mood. – Nat shoved her sisters' shoulder lightly while grabbing their flashlights.

- I'm perfectly fine. This place seems lovely. – Cat smiled sarcastically.

Nat ignored her sister and when in front of her passing, where there should be a door, a big piece of plastic. The plastic covering the small places where windows were supposed to be and the doors were going crazy with the wind.

- No door, no warrant kind of thing? – Cat asked.

- We're not here with the F.B.I. We are tourists that got a bit lost.

- A bit?

- Sure. Why not? – Nat had a creepy yet sweet smile when she stepped in and Cat just closed her eyes making her bump into her sisters' back.

- Why'd you stop?

Looking over Nat's shoulder, she saw cages. Stacks up and down all the way to the ceiling and back to the floor. They were old and probably didn't even hold anything, but it was still a scary sight. There was barely any light coming in and the place was a filth. Cat and Nat were expecting their allergies to hit at any time now.

- I hate this plan. – Cat whispered.

Nat took out her phone and took photos of the place as she walked around. Cat was right behind her not wanting to leave her side.

- If this weren't so tragic, I'd find this one of the coolest places EVER. – Nat said seriously.

- You got all the weird genes you know that?

- Weird is good, so shut up.

They waked into all of the rooms, but they were mostly empty or had a few broken chairs. If they hadn't seen the cages when they came in, they'd assume they were in the wrong place. But as Nat looked out the window to see if anyone was coming Cat took the chance to check out the last room.

- Natalie darling, I found something.

- Bastard. – Nat asked stepping into what seemed like a supply room. A very clean supply room.

- I guess we found something useful. This is sick – Cat looked freaked as she picked up a saw blade.

- Yeah. We should move and see what else we can find and get out. I don't care if everyone thinks he's in Lawrence, we still have to be careful.

- I thought we were here as tourists. – Cat said.

- And tourists get killed. These days specially good looking twins like ourselves. – Nat said dragging her sister out of the room.

Coming to find a door that had stairs leading to the basement Cat took a step back.

- I can stay on the lookout if you want.

- Since we don't have much time I'll go down there. You can take the stairs on the main entrance to the second floor and see what you find. We'll meet back front in 30.

Cat looked nervous, but like always she sucked it up and did the job and she did it well. Nat felt sort of responsible for making her sister so nervous around places like this. Not that it isn't normal. Even she felt a little off and scared, but she enjoyed the feeling. Liked feeling scared sometimes, but Cat surely hated the feeling. And that may have started when they were growing up, 'cause Nat would make her sister watch all the scary movies with her. Along the way Nat may have scared her for life.

- Back in 30 then. Front door. Keep your phone on you at all times and call me if you find anything. – Nat said and Cat smiled weakly.

- Don't call me to come get you, ok? Don't worry about me. The basement is always the death trap. I will leave you and drive back home to a cozy bed, a bottle of wine and Doctor Who.

- I bet you will. – Nat smiled.

They went their different ways.

Nat took one step down at a time pointing her flashlight at the end and every two steps she looked back to see if the door was still open.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs made Nat gag. The smell was awful. There were two mattresses at opposite ends of the room with chains next to them hooked to the wall. The sheets were a mess of dirt and dry blood. The chains weren't nearly long enough for both sides to reach each other. Torture for one is physical, while the other is emotional.

This is no dought where the twins were kept. She felt her heart stop cold as she looked around. They were here being tortured and the guy was still out there. This was one of those times the job got to be overwhelming.

- Fucking bastard. – she whispered to herself.

Taking her camera she snapped some shots of the room and as she was turning to leave she sent a message to Cat.

_"__Found where he kept the twins. What about you?"_

Cat reached the second floor and looked around. Rooms with big bathtubs, others with cages in much better condition and some with a lot of chains and some equipment she could only imagine were for torture. She took a few pictures with her phone and left to the rest of the rooms. She came close to the end of the hallway when she found a room that was locked.

- You probably had a chance if it were Nat, but I'm a pro at this, bro. – Cat talked to herself. It helped.

She got the door open in just a few minutes. Looking at her watch she still had ten minutes before she had to go after Nat.

Walking into the room it was filled with a board with photos of all the twins. Even photos from when they died. He tagged everything. The torture, their wounds, their responses. She took pushed on the mouse of the computer to see some files open and she took her pen drive to get some of the things on it since she didn't have time now.

When her phone bipped with a message from Nat, Cat almost peed herself as she let out a high pitched scream.

- Bitch! – Cat said looking at her phone.

_"__Found where he kept the twins. What about you?"_

She waited for the files to copy and texted back.

_"__Not sure yet. Meet me up here. Room 1303."_

She took out her pen drive and went to look through some papers. Not taking much time to analyze it herself she just took picture of everything. Until she found a list of names. That one she pushed into her bag. List of victims she was not leaving it behind.

Next on her list she moved to a video camera, she just started to go through the footage when Nat came rushing in. They silently watched the video of the last twins being tortured.

- Cat, honey, we have to go. The storm started and we can't be stuck here.

- I know.

Then a bright light came closer to the building making Nat and Cat drop to the floor and crawl towards the window.

- What the hell, dude! He was supposed to be in god forsaken Lawrence. – Cat half screamed, half whispered to Nat.

- We're leaving from the back. The fire escape is next to the car. Get that camera. I don't give a crap about warrant right now, so just take it. – Nat said looking back at her sister who was typing something fast on the computer and pulling out her pen drive once again.

- Got the computer codes.

- How the…

- I'm not Garcia genious, but I'm somewhere close. – Cat said pulling her sister by the arm towards the door and onto the room leading to the fire escape exit.

They ran as fast as they could since they weren't going to be heard. The storm was going crazy outside. They were soaking wet when they reached the bottom of the stairs. Nat pulled out the car keys and they jumped into the car. No lights she turned on the soft engine and pulled onto the woods path.

- Did everything survive the waterfall?

- They survived the rain. My bag is fantastic. – Cat said and as soon as they hit the civilization, they laughed nervous as hell.

- So glad we left out car on the far left side.

- There was a reason for that. – Nat said out of breath.

- Right. I think we're okay for now. – Cat said smiling sadly.

- We're okay. Everything is fine. He didn't see us. – it sounded more like Nat wanted to reassure herself, but Cat was accepting anything.

- He'll know someone was there.

- Wait. What? Why? We were like god damn ninjas. – Nat laughed still nervous – Ninjas who almost pissed themselves, but still ninjas.

Cat loved her sisters' sense of humor, specially when she was nervous like this.

- The office we were in, well, I picked the lock. He'll know. Plus, we took the camera and I got this. – Cat pulled out the paper full of names. – I think this is a target list, experiment list or whatever.

Nat went from looking at the road with the storm making it pretty hard and looking at the paper and so on.

- How the hell does someone know that many twins?! Is there a club we didn't know about?

Cat folded the paper back and put it safely in her bag.

- I hope we did the right thing.

- We did. We'll be okay. We're going to head over to Garcia's place now and give her this camera, the codes and whatever we need. Then we're gonna drink and call Uncle Rossi.

Cat took her sisters hand. Both freezing and shaking.

- Okay. Now keep your eyes on the road. I'm calling Queen G.

**HEEEY PRETTY PEOPLE! I know I'm still using Uncle Rossi, just hang on a little longer. Sorry about the mess and most of all sorry I take so long to update. It means a lot to me that there are people taking the time to read, so thank you. And I know that maybe focusing on the girls may be getting pretty annoying since most of you are here for Reid and Morgan, but I promise they'll be back soon. I don't even know what to say. Except for thank you for everything… Especially for the patience everyone has had. Sorry for my English once again. Xx Reviews are welcome, so say whatever you want and even hate on me if you must.**


End file.
